The UW/FHCRC CFAR recompeted in 2002, received a score of 130, and was refunded at $1.5M per year 3/1/03. Our 2002 application requested $2.5M per year for core budgets for years 2-5 contingent on raising the CFAR funding Cap. Our CFAR is now eligible for base award funding up to $3M per year beginning 2004. This application thus contains (1) our 2002 application with the proposed core enhancements and new services and related budget requests for years 2-5 now highlighted in bold italics; (2) a new summary of these enhancements, new services and related budget requests at the front of the CFAR Research Plan, together with each core's responses to core-specific concerns expressed in the 2002 review Summary Statement; and (3) two proposed new CFAR Scientific Programs. OAR lists 163 HIV/AIDS awards to the UW, FHCRC, and affiliates from NIH in FY02 for $111,301,211 (134 awards for $91,449,746 were "allowable" up from $9.1M in 1988 and $25.9M in 1997 and $79.4M in 2001). Strategic planning for HIV/AIDS program development has resulted in 180,000 sq. ft. of new or renovated space since 1997 for CFAR members at the UW, FHCRC, and affiliated institutions. Our CFAR has 249 members and 66 trainees. This application includes 10 funded Cores: A) Administration, B) Development, C) Biostatistics; D) Clinical Research, which will collaborate with other cores to establish an HIV Specimen Repository Subcore; and will sponsor pilot grants for use of this repository and of the Core G clinical data base; E) International Research, which will begin a new Subcore for HIV/AIDS research and research training in Women and Children; F) Clinical Retrovirology; G) Health Services Research; H) Genomics, supports new microarray and bioinformatics research; I) Molecular Immunology, which will add BIACORE facilities for studying HIV envelope interactions with antibodies and receptors; and J) SocioBehavioral and Prevention Research, a new core, added to support increasing numbers of behavioral and prevention research projects at the UW. Two new CFAR Scientific Programs are proposed: Program 1, Mathematical Modeling for HIV/STD Research, includes the new component project: Multilevel Intervention Strategies for HIV Prevention: Mathematical Modeling for Efficacy Trials. Program 2, HIV-1 Research in Women, includes the new component project: HIV-1 Pathogenesis and Treatment in Women.